In a banking service including a deposit processing and a withdrawal processing, a payment method using a check has been used. In the payment method using the check, a bank teller confirms a time and date and a signature described on the check, conducts a required deposit processing and withdrawal processing and then makes endorsement on the processed check. Further, the bank teller issues a receipt for the check processing to the customer. In addition, when the check processing is conducted, the bank teller asks a driver license or ID card for identification. As necessary, the bank teller makes a copy of the driver license or ID card by a copying machine to keep the copy. For the bank teller, it is necessary to conduct a lot of such a processing in a short time.
Patent Document 1 has suggested a complex type printing device which includes a MICR, an optical scanner, a check printing head and a receipt printing head in order to conduct the check processing in a batch at small bank windows. In this complex type printing device, a transport path which transports single sheet of paper such as the check and has U shape as seen in a plan view and a transport path which transports a continuous paper for the receipt are placed perpendicular to each other. And, a single printing head for printing the check and the receipt is disposed at an intersection of both transport paths.
The sheet-shaped medium processing device for processing a sheet-shaped medium such as the check includes a sheet-shaped medium feeding device for separating and feeding a laminated sheet-shaped medium one by one to a transport path. As the sheet-shaped medium feeding device, a device has been known which includes a mechanism for pressing the laminated sheet-shaped medium against a pick-up roller by a swivel type pressing member and for feeding the sheet-shaped medium one by one. Such a sheet-shaped medium feeding device has been suggested in Patent Document 2. In the sheet-shaped medium feeding device disclosed in Patent Document 2, the laminated sheet-shaped medium is inserted into a medium insertion part and an end of the medium insertion part on the feeding side of the sheet-shaped medium is configured as an inclined guide surface inclined from a pressing member side toward a pick-up roller side. In this way, the sheet-shaped medium fed by the pick-up roller is guided toward a narrow medium feeding port which is located at a side of the pick-up roller.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-243764A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-195510A
From the viewpoint of miniaturization of device and cost reduction, it is preferable that both of rotation of the pick-up roller and movement of the pressing member are performed by a single drive motor. In this case, the driving force is transmitted to both of the pick-up roller and the pressing member via a common driving force transmission pathway. Consequently, as the drive motor is rotated, the rotation of the pick-up roller and the movement of the pressing member are simultaneously started.
In the sheet-shaped medium feeding device thus configured, there is a problem that the sheet-shaped medium is fed out by the pick-up roller before a leading end of the sheet-shaped medium in a feeding direction is sufficiently pressed (approached near) against a side of a narrow medium feeding port at a feeding side end surface of a wide medium insertion part by the pressing member, depending on the setting state of the sheet-shaped medium inserted into the medium insertion part. In this case, the leading end of the sheet-shaped medium to be fed is strongly pressed against the end surface of the medium insertion part.
In a case where the inclined guide surface as disclosed in Patent Document 2 is not formed at the end surface of the medium insertion part, it is difficult to press-fit the leading end of the sheet-shaped medium to a position of the narrow medium feeding port by the pressing member, due to frictional resistance generated between a leading end surface of the sheet-shaped medium and the end surface of the medium insertion part. As a result, the leading end of the sheet-shaped medium is flexed or bent and thus the sheet-shaped medium cannot be fed out.